


FFxivWrite2020

by SileneFairchild



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: By the seven hells, why this word?
Kudos: 9
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Wordlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will write all of them, maybe later.

1: Crux  
2: Sway  
3: Muster  
4: Clinch  
5: Matter of Fact  
6: Spring  
7: Nonagenarian x  
8: Clamor  
9: Lush  
10: Avail  
11: Ultracrepidarian  
12: Tooth and Nail  
13: Summer  
14: Part  
15: Ache x  
16: Lucubration x  
17: Fade x  
18: Panglossian  
19: Where the Heart is  
20: Autumm  
21: Foibles  
22: Argy-Bargy x  
23: Shuffle  
24: Beam  
25: Wish x  
26: When Pigs Fly x  
27: Winter  
28: Irenic  
29: Paternal  
30: Splinter 


	2. Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in Procress

coming soon


	3. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in Progress

coming soon


	4. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	5. Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	6. Matter of Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	7. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	8. Nonagenarian

"Hey Rowena had only a stack of 99 red candles," Thancred said, when he enters the Rising stones.  
"That´s too bad I want to use only red candles, maybe some white candles will do it also." Kai`ra pouted a little bit.

Y'shtola right before the two conspirators began to decorate the waiting birthday cake.  
"I assume you two want to get killed, first ..." Y'shtola pointed at Kai'ra, "...by your love for reminding him of his age,  
and second..." she pointed now at Thancred, "... by Tataru for ruining the cake she baked for him."

The both conspirators were looking up to her, and Y'shtola was smiling when she saw their aether flicker of guilt. She loved this dorks,  
they both had matured over the years by the burdens and duties they have faced, but at the bottom of their souls the two of them were  
still unbearable adorable brats.

"Besides G'Raha left the realm of the Nonagenarian a while ago, which age do you want to use, the almost 100 years he´s awake or will you add the 200 years he slept?"  
Sarcasm was dripping from Y'shtola´s voice.

Kai'ra frowned a moment before he let out a huff and answered.  
"Ok, you´re right. How about the 25 years of his body?"

Y'shtola lifted her face to the ceiling and giggled softly.  
"Master Louixsois, I think he got it."

Thancred laughed loud, earning him a elbow in his ribs.


	9. Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	10. Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	11. Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	12. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	13. Tooth and Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	14. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	15. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

Coming soon


	16. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s not easy to be a Warrior of Light

'Oh dear Hydealyn,

I would prefer you would send this Echo visions without such stabbing headache.'

Kai'ra groaned while he shook his head to clear his mind and tried to focus problem before him.


	17. Lucubration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred has questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thancred Waters + Y'shtola Rhul

"Out of scientific curiosity, why do you need a lamp when you work at night?" 

Thancred was leaning over Y'shtolas desk and tried to perceive the slightest change in her expression.  
Only to find none.

"I mean you read and write while sensing the aether signatur of the ink and paper. I don´t really need light."

Y'shtola finished the sentence she wrote, and lifted her face. She smiled at him, when she answered.

"It's not for me, but for you. So you don't get hurt when you spy on me."


	18. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha has a little problem and hopes it fade away soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'raha Tia + WoL/D (Kai'ra) + Alisea (mentioned), Patch 5.3 Spoiler

G'raha was grumbling while he tried to clean his face about the the 50th time. 

"Oh, come on Raha. This will fade away soon enough. You will hurt yourself if you continue this scrubbing." 

"How could she do this to me. I never hurt her. Ok, I summoned her from your side, but it was an accident.   
I mean this is so .... . No one will take me serious." He pointed at his face.

There was written with black enchanted ink "Kai'ra" followed by a small heart and then "Raha", she had also added some small flowers.  
And even the the hardest attempt to wash it away had failed.

"Actually this looks nice. " Kai'ra whispered in his ear before he moved away.   
"But you can also hide it under a hood, you are used to it."

Fortunately Kai'ra was out of the bathroom door before Raha had thrown the piece of soap he was holding.


	19. Where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


	20. Panglossian

coming soon


	21. Autumm

coming soon


	22. Foible

coming soon


	23. Argy-bargy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime the twins are too much

"Oh please save me, Y'shtola. I can't listen to this argy-bargy of Alphinaud and Alisaie any longer."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kai´ra, who was hiding behind her desk, then she sighed.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"Alisaie insists she was born earlier, while Alphinaud claimed he is the older twin."

"Again? They are fighting again about this topic?" Y'shtola groaned, left her desk and walked to the door of her study.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO OR I'LL SEE YOU BOTH SHIPPED BACK TO SHARLYAN." She yelled and closed the door again.

"So that should work." She said self-satisfied.

She patted Kai'ra´s head while she sat down again. He purred.

"Can I stay a little while longer?" He asked sheepishly.

Y'shtola chuckled while answering. "Sure."


	24. Shuffle

coming soon


	25. Beam

coming soon


	26. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For his favorite Miqo'te

"You know Raha you are the first Nations Leader, I fulfilled the wish to go on adventure with me. They might be jealous of you."

G`raha Tia snorted. 

"I should be jealous, that you ever considered to take someone else with you."

He pouted a little bit, till Kai'ra massaged his ears and kissed his temple.


	27. When pigs fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is maybe a familiar, but ...

"Gods damnit Alisaie, if I find Angelo again, searching for something to eat in my stuff, I swear I´ll roast him." Kai'ra seemed really angry.

"But I thought you had put all your stuff on the top off your closet."

"YOUR DAMN PIG CAN FLY, ALISAIE."


	28. Winter

coming soon


	29. Irenic

coming soon


	30. Paternal

coming soon


	31. Splinter

coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> I participating the first time, have some mercy with me. No natural English speaking person, you can tell me always if I made a mistake. https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/#participate


End file.
